User blog:Annabeth and Percy/A serious update of this wiki
Everybody needs to read this whole thing before commenting! We need to get this wiki a bit more organized and create a strong policy on how every page should be done and what can't be done and make some rules here. I need your guys ideas on some things. I also want to come up with a way to be more interactive as a community. Infoboxes and Pages All of the infoboxes need some customization, which I think I'll focus on doing first, but I need all of your suggestions on it. The Tribe infobox definitely needs to be changed. Blue and red, at least those shades of colors, do not mix well together at all. Those need to be changed. So I need suggestions on what colors you want them to be and how you guys want them. Here, here, and here are some examples of character infoboxes that I've made. I, personally, like the round edges instead of straight ones to make it look like a square or rectangle. Not very attractive looking. Then we need to decide on colors. I'm thinking of either a green or blue background color, but it needs to be a specific shade, particularly a light shade, no dark. You guys can look through here to pick out a blue or green you think would be nice, and test it out in your comment below using ', changing (color) to the color you chose. I'm going to be changing the titling of the infoboxes just a little bit, from lowercase to uppercase, so all of the infoboxes will need to be updated on every page that has one. I will also center the names in the infobox so that they're not pushed to the left side the way they are. They should be centered. One rule I will be making is to not have the infobox information on the pages cluttered or not in order. For example, all of the infoboxes should be like this: Not like this: I think we also need to fix the pages of characters from the books and their movie characters. We should have proper tabbers like they have here instead of having pages like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Books) and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise). We have too many wasted pages like that, and I'm going to figure out how to do that. I will also rename certain episode pages that have Part I or Part II to Part 1 and Part 2 because there's no reason for them to be like that when that's not how the official title is, and they will stay that way. No more doing this: Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 It's completely unnecessary. Let's also use the Quote Template in the template sections for pages. I think that's all I have about infoboxes and pages right now. But I think I'm going to create an icon for this wiki as well and make it Toothless's head of something. What do you all think about that? Rules We should establish clear rules here about everything. The general stuff, and then actual pages, and chat. I have a lot of rules here that I'll probably also transfer here, but what do you guys think we should have, and how should it be? Specifically for me, cursing. I personally like to a curse a little bit, though not have the extreme curses, like the F-word or whatever. Someone contacted me about having a manual of style, which I will put on the same page as the Rules, and the user that sent that to me, I think it was P&F fan? Please comment about it more on here if you can and we'll see what we can do, as well as anybody else who has ideas for the rules here. We definitely need to have a rule about certain edits on pages. I've noticed some users write something like this onto pages: ''Enemy of my Enemy''. That is sooo annoying. You can just write it as 'Enemy of my Enemy and it has the exact same effect, so there will definitely be a rule against that, as well as this: Enemy of my Enemy It's kind of clever, but just as annoying. Do not do that. Ever. Talk Pages or Message Walls? A couple users have suggested on changing to Message Walls on here for reasons I don't remember. I personally like talk pages better because it's easier for me to have my conversations all on one page rather than one of many on many pages, probably never to be found again. But I might consider changing to Message Walls since you guys don't all quite seem to know how to use talk pages right. I mean, if someone sends you a message, you should always respond on the user that sent you that message's talk page, not on yours, that way they'll get a notification about it the same way they would if it was a message wall message, and always leave a message on the bottom of a users talk page. What do you guys vote for? And to anybody who sends me a message, make sure to read the message at the top and don't make a header, as it's really annoying, and I don't need one. Leave a message at the very bottom, just press the Leave Message button, type in your message, and send it since it will always put it directly at the bottom. And please sign your posts with ~~~~. Chat So, I was thinking, how about we hang out on chat more often? I'm on another chat most of the day, and I decided to start hanging out on this chat as well, so if you guys ever need a quick response from me, just see if I'm in chat and join it and tell me whatever you feel like telling me. Just a place for all of us fans to hang out. And we don't have to talk about How to Train Your Dragon all the time. We can talk about anything, you can even share your whole life's story, or just how your days been. I was thinking of having some kind of chat party soon. I've been to a couple on another wiki, and they're so much fun. They have like Spam sessions, Word Scramble, and other cool things like that. They can be pretty fun. There's even some games for chat on the Dev Wiki, but I haven't tested them out yet, which I should do before we actually use them here. I'm also planning on adding a lot of emoticons, and I have a lot here that I'm going to add here as well. I'll probably add some extra ones here like the main characters and the dragons, especially Toothless (I'm probably going to overuse that a lot). I've also installed ChatTags, which can be kind of fun. I can show any of you how to use them if you wish. I hope to see you all in chat at some point or another. I think that's all I have right now. I may add more later. Let me know what you all think below, and any ideas you may have as well, especially about the infoboxes as I'm going to start them on Saturday, so hurry! Enjoy! Meet me in chat whenever you can. Category:Blog posts Category:Site news